


you are a monster from hell.

by N0TG0NNATAKE1T



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, M/M, No Sex, Other, Unrequited, Unrequited Lust, being cruel for the sake of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0TG0NNATAKE1T/pseuds/N0TG0NNATAKE1T
Summary: you know just how to be cruelwhen you shake your hips that wayI don't care what you say.
Relationships: TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Kudos: 113





	you are a monster from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Michelle by Sir Chloe

"Go back to your fucking bitch wife, Phil" the kid was nothing but a voice in a call.

"I can't, I really can't" Tommy smiled sweetly at the admission.

"You can't get it up or something?" He didn't believe so for a minute but he knew saying it would play notes in the other's mind for a while. Phil sighed.

"I can, it just doesn't feel right, I cannot enjoy it- it feels like performing" Tommy twirled around in his computer chair with the phone microphone held close to his face. He chuckled cruelly and didn't answer for a while pretending to think about what was being said.

"Could you do me that favour?"

"What do you want me to do Phil, fucking moan into the call so you can cum all over your hand like a pig? Again?" Last time hadn't been on purpose, Tommy was just teasing in general and yet he knew exactly what Phil was doing all along, the plan had been to simply hang up before it was obvious to Phil that he knew but didn't manage to hang up before the other had had an orgasm in the end.

"... Yes-" Tommy didn't hold back for a second more and snorted out a horribly-loud laugh. He stretched it out as long as his lungs let him and then rested back into the chair.

"Goodbye, Phil".


End file.
